Love Words
by Neru-Luvs-Mikuo
Summary: Neru's life is Quite Normal For A Vocaloid Singer  But What Happens If She Fall inlove?  Would She Choose The Red With a Promise? Or The Teal That She Love  AkaitoxNeru/MikuoxNeru
1. Chapter 1:Memories Of Red

A/N:Yo!,Minna-san! Im New Here hehe so ermm Enjoy!  
>And Sorry Coz' Neru's A Bit Out of Character Here<p>

For This Chapter (and Chapter 2 And Some Other Chapters xDD)Theres Gonna Be More On AkaitoxNeru  
>So be Patient For Those NeruxMikuo Fans xD<br>Hope Yah Like It!

* * *

><p>Love Words<p>

Beep…Beep

The Alarm Clock Beside The Bed of A Certain Yellow Haired Girl Rang... As She Open Her Sleepy Eyes,."Not Yet!" She Complained And Slam The Clock Shut as She Sat Up And Stretched Followed By A Sigh and Looked Back At The Clock."Grr..Its Only 9:30,Who The Hell Udjust This!"She Whispered To Herself Quietly And Laid Her Back In Her Mustard-Colored Bed,She Was About To Sleep Again When Someone Shout"Ohayou!,Wake up You Guys!,Today is A Very Special day!"

"Ugh!" Neru Sat Up Surprised By The Loud Shout From The Hallway Her Bedroom Was Found.A Teal-Haired Girl Went In Her Room Unexpected,

"Good Morning,Neru! Today Is A Big Day!,Come On Wake Up Already!"Miku Said Already Draging Neru Out Her Room

"Ok!Ok Calm Down Miku!" Neru Said Annoyed"Can You Atleast Let Me Brush My Teeth?"Neru said Scratching the back of Her Head

"Ok!,But Hurry Up Ok?,I Want Every Vocaloid In This House For Breakfast at 10!"Miku Chirped as She Ran Out Of Her Room And Went Inside Haku's Room Which Was Just Across Her's. Neru Sigh And Went To Her Bathroom Fixing Herself For Breakfast

Neru With The Other Vocaloids Sat In Their Dining Room Waiting For Miku For Her Important'Announcement'.

"What Do You Think Got Her Moving Actively Today?" Gumi Asked Excitedly

"Tch,shes Active Everyday Gumi"Neru Said Teasingly

"Hmm..I Think Someone Will be Joining Our Vocaloid Family!"Iroha Jumped in

"Wonder Who it is" Gumi Said.

"Who Cares! I just want To Sleep"Neru Said Reaching To Her Pocket For Her Phone When Miku Walked In

"Ohayou~Minna!"She sat Excitingly,"Im Here To Announce That Onee-san and Akaito-san Is Going To Be a part Of Our Family(Management?/Company ah well xD)"Miku Announced Happily

"Really! Were Gonna Meet Mikuo-nee-san!Finaly!"Rin Asked Happily,Miku Nodded

"They Just Finished Their Voice Lessons!"Miku Once Again Chirped Loudly,

"Oh so That Made Miku so Excited "Gumi Whispered.

"I wonder What Are They Like,I heard That Mikuo is A Hottie!"Iroha said Teasingly

"Akaito-Kun?" Neru Whispered To Herself Quietly.

Flashback:

"Neh Neh,Akaito-Nee-san,Wanna Play?" A Five-Year Old Neru Asked Cheerfully Handing A Blue Ball To The Nine-Year Old Akaito "Sure!" He Said Grabing The Ball And Tossing It Up,Akaito Was Busy Playing When Suddenly..He Heard A Little Girl's Voice Sobing

"It Hurts,It Hurts"She Cried As She Slowly Sat And Supported Her Wounded Knee

"What Happened?"Asked Akaito Leaving The Ball And Dashing Towards Neru

"I..*hic*..Slipped….*hic*" She Managed To Say Between Her Sobs

"Clumsy As Always,Come On Lets Wash It And Put Bandage On it"Akaito Said With A soft Giggle Carrying Her On His Back  
>"Neh,Nee-San,Someday Lets Get Married"The Little Neru Smiled at Him From Behind<p>

"Great Idea!,I'll Protect You And You'll Take Care Of Me!,I'll Remember That!"The Little Boy Grinned At The Girl Behind Her

"From Now On I'll Refer To you As My Future Husband!",The Five-Year Old Said With A Grin

"Pinky Promise?"

They Both Lock Their Pinkies With A Soft Giggle

-End Of Flashback-

"Neruuu-Channn!"Miku Shouted Almost Breaking Neru's Eardrum That broke Her Train of Thoughts

"Eh?,You Don't Need To Be So Loud!" Neru Complained Realizing She's Already On The Van Meiko Was Driving

"Neru-Chan,What Were You Think?"Gumi Asked Her From Behind ,"Why Ask Its My Own Thoughts You Don't Need to Know",Neru Said Annoyed

"Its Because….You Where Smiling And…",Iroha Said With a Smirk Forming On Her Lips

"Blushing!"Rin Said Leaning Back From The Passenger Seat

"You've Been Like This Since My Annonucement This Morning"Miku Said With a Smirk,"You Were Thinking About Our New Members Havent You?",Luka Smiled At Neru

"Eh Neru-Nee-Chan Is Thinking About Mikuo-Kun?"Rin Said Loudly With A Frown,"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!",Neru Was Blushing Madly Crossing Her Arms

"Will You Guys Shut Up Were Already Here"Meiko Said Already Pissed,"Finally!" Len Said Stretch As He Went Down From The Passenger's Seat(Besides Rin)"_Atleast Away From Mikuo Girl Talk"_Len Thought Obviously Jealous of Mikuo

They All Went Out Of The Van(Miku,Kaito,Rin,Len,Gumi,Iroha,Luka,Gakupo,Haku ,Neru)When Meiko Drove To Park,A Fan Girl immediately Saw Len And Screamed Which Got The Attention Of The Other Fans.  
>They Were About To be Crowded But A Group of Body Guards Came(Which wasn't Their's) To The Rescue But A Certain Tsundere Was Left Crowded And The PAPARAZIs Were Going Wild Asking Her Things Here And There<p>

"Is It True That The Vocaloid Is Going To Have A Vacation?","Is Gakupo and Luka Already Secretly Engaged?","Will You Guys Going To Have A Search For The Next Vocaloid Super Star?","Is The Crypton Media Going To Replace Miku Hatsune As The Super Star" The Ranting Of the PAPARAZIs About Annoying Thing Went On And On Until A Red Jacket Covered Neru's Head And Dragging Her Away The Crowd,They Couldn't get Away Because Of Neru's Stumbling,The Guy Carried Her Bridal Style Then Dash Away The Crowd,They Finally Found A Place To Hide Then Sat Panting

"Whoh…Areh…Youh…?" Neru Managed To Say To The Red Head ,"Really You Don't Remember Me?,Wow I didn't Thought You Would Forget Your Future Husband"The Guy Smirked

Neru's Eyes Widen

"Future Husband?"

* * *

><p>Plz Review! 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Strange

Hi AGAIN!  
>Sorry i Know its really Short anyway thanks for the review and i could use more advices Coz' like i said this is my first fic ever<p>

And Just So you know:I titled this Fic Love Words Coz I was listening The song:"Ai Kotoba" which means Love Words  
>By Miku Hatsune While the idea came to me soo<br>Enjoyyy!

EDIT:

Hey Guys I have red the review for Chapter 2 and i changed/edited the NEEs to NIIs xDD  
>Thanks to <em><strong>PreciousAll<strong>_ and **_ReturnOfTheWings_** For their advices.i red this chapter again,i found lots of mistakes so i corrected them ^^  
>Sorry for the in Convinience(and Neru's Outofcharacterness).Enjoyy! Again xDD<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Future husband?"

Her eyes widen

"_Akaito?"_She thought blushing not looking at him

"Already forgot about this?"Akaito said facing neru lifting his ringed pinky

"A-Akaito-nii?"Neru whispered slowly turning to akaito

"I can use a hug for a welcome,you know?" He said with a smirk. Neru slowly face Akaito and smack him in the head with a paperfan came out of nowhere

"BAKA!,You cant just drag a Vocaloid star everywhere and carry her away!"Neru Said Crossing Her Arms."Atleast i saved you didn't I,Geez youre such a tsundere"He said rubbing his head where Neru hit him.

..another smack…

"Ok!,Sorry,anyway lets get Some ice cream,Im pretty hungry"Akaito gave up as he stood up and made his way to an ice cream shop with Neru following him

* * *

><p>"We thank you for protecting us ermm…,whose your boss again"Miku said Thanking The Bodyguards Who Saved Them From The Fans<p>

"Oh ,they're mine"A certain teal-haired boy said with a grin hands shoved in his of the bodyguards pushed his earphone to his ear and nodded to the others as they walked away slowly

"Onii-chan!"Miku said jumped hugging Mikuo,Mikuo hugged her back and then he heard Rin's scream,"Mikuo-Oniichan!" Rin joined their hug

"Hey!,youre Rin right?"Mikuo said facing Rin,Rin nodded  
>"Miku was talking so much about you" Mikuo grinned<br>Miku then dragged Mikuo to the other Vocaloids who where sitting on a bench."Ehm!,I like to introduce to you guys…Mikuo Hatsune,My big brother!" Miku jumped up and down cheerfully as she introduced her brother to them

"Yo!,Im Len! Rin's twin brother"Len strecthed his hands to him and Mikuo shaked them "Nice to meet you"Mikuo said with a grin,They all exchanged informations to each others(the other Vocaloids to Mikuo).Mikuo saw a vegetable stand and immediately saw some fresh leeks,Mikuo went to the stand When suddenly Gumi realized that Neru was missing

"Hey guys,Where's Neru?"Iroha asked before gumi could,Just as Iroha asked them Miku's Cellphone rang with a World is mine's ringtone

"Ehh,Its Neru!"Miku exclaimed getting the attention of the Other Vocaloids,She pressed a button to her phone and raised it to her ear

"Moshi mosh!"Miku said to the other line.

"Hey,Miku-"Neru started but was cut off by Miku

"Gomen,Neru,gomen gomen gomen,We didn't mean to leave you there please Neru,gomen gomen!"Miku's panicking Voice Filled The Other Line  
>"Ermmm,Its ok I guess,But you owe me one,Anyway im with Akaito,We're at the Ice cream shop near the entrance(did I mentioned they are in the airport?xDD)We'll wait for you guys there,Bye"Neru said hanging up from the other line.<p>

"WOW,…"Miku said amazed and quite shocked

Miku was left with an 'o' shaped mouth

"That's the first time she called using her cellphone.." Haku said knowing Neru as her bestfriend

"What did she say!"Gumi and Iroha said shaking Miku in her deep shock

"She-e s-s-said ttto m-meet hh-er att the i-ice cc-cream sh-shop and shee-e Was-s with Akaito-nii "Miku still shocked

"What gotten into her?"Iroha asked shocked too

"She wasn't mad at all..even though we left her!"Kaito managed to say despite of his Deep shock

"Last time we left her she—"Gumi Started but

"Stop it,Gumi,Don't remind us the bad memories!"Rin stopped Gumi already shaking

"Anyway we should get to them its nearly noon and im getting hungry"Luka said snapping out of her Shockness

"Hey guys—" Mikuo said from appearantly bought some fresh leaks(Wow fresh leaks in an airport! xD),"What happened?"Mikuo asked with confused look grabbing a bite from the leaks

Miku was snapped out from her shockness

"Oh we just found where akaito was,lets go~!"Miku said Reviving the group from they're shock

* * *

><p>"A spicy Ice cream?"Neru questioned Akaito looking at him with his Red Ice cream.<p>

"What's wrong with it?,is it that Exotic?"Akaito asked the yellow haired Vocaloid while licking his Ice cream

"Well yeah,I wonder how it taste like"Neru said looking at the red colored Ice cream.

"Here." Akaito handed the cone to the yellow haired tsundere teasingly knowing she wouldnt take it.

Suprisingly Neru didn't hesitate and grabbed the cone from the red haired Shion then started licking it.

"hmm,Not bad it doesn't taste Bad at all"Neru shook her head handing the cone to the blushing Gut suprised of what attitude the tsundere is showing him"_Licking my ice cream and handing it back to me?"_he thought

"What?"Neru asked Appearantly noticing his staring and blushing.

"Nothing."He said looking away

"NERU-chan!,Akaito-nii!"Miku Waved at them and ran towards them with the others trailing her.  
>Kaito stopped when they were at the front of the ice cream shop<p>

"Ooo Ice Cream!"Kaito said with hearts in his eyes dashing to the counter with the other vocaloids ordering for Dragged Akaito away from Neru and Introduced them to the others(except Kaito Coz' They're Brothers...Right? xD)

Neru was enjoying her Honey-flavored ice cream when she caught a tall teal-haired guy.

"_that guy…I saw him somewhere"_Neru Though  
><em>"From my childhood?,No,An old classmate,No,"<em>Neru thought harder and harder Until She remembered

She snapped her fingers

"_From my dream this morning!"_

* * *

><p>Hi! again! Reviews Plzz<br>And Advices too!^^ thankyou For reading!


	3. Chapter 3:Sweet music in the making?

Hey guys ermmm... im having troubles on missing words on my fic it always happen if i edit it,it only made it worse so i have to re-read them again and again and again for errors and change sorry guys if its troubling there must be a missing words or two on this fic anyways...

Enjoyyy!=D

disclaimer:Since everyone is doing this,im gonna do it too xDD:I dont own anything,even some parts of this story(Includes the fountain) 

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**VOCLOID HOUSE(8:00 PM):**

"Welcome to the vocaloid house!" Miku said excitingly spreading her arms for a welcome.

"So this is the vocaloid house,You all live in here?"Akaito said putting his baggage down.

"Uhuh!Come on I'll show you guys around!"Miku said grabbing Akaito and Mikuo showing them the living room,the kitchen and the garden

"Ahh home atlast!"Gumi dived on the sofa.

"So,what do you guys want for Dinner?"asked Luka heading to the kitchen.

"Banana cake!"Len shouted.

"No!,Orange tart!"Rin protested

"Banana cake!"

"Orange tart!"

"OK,ill go with tuna"Luka said opening the fridge.

The Kagamine twins both pout,Gumi giggled opening the Tv,Neru went upstairs texting.

The Vocaloids are having dinner,Talking about random stuff  
>"Wow,This is so delicious Luka-san!"Mikuo started,eating his Fried leeks(xDD Sorry I dunno any dishes made of leeks so..)<p>

Luka smiled

"Yes honey,how did you made something this delicious!"Gakupo exclaimed.

"Go and Google it."Luka Shot an evil glare at Gakupo.

"Oh,Are you guys ready?,Classes would start in 2 days!"Miku Excitingly said.

"Classes already?"Mikuo complained.

"Neh,Mikuo-nii,I hope we would be in the same room!"Rin said Hugging his arms,Mikuo gave her a Grin.

"Mikuo,always mikuo"whispered to himself Angryly.

"OH NO!,I haven't even started my project!"Gumi said Slaming her hands on the table before dashing upstairs to the music room.

"What was her project?"Luka asked head tilted to the side.

"She needs to compose a song about the color:Blue"Iroha said eating her tuna,"wait..dont you guys have projects too?"Iroha facing the other.

"Well,Our project is done"Rin and Len said.

"Hmm,Mine's Done too"Miku said

"Neh,Neru-chan is your project done already?"Kaito asked the yellow haired vocaloid

"Project?,What project?"Neru asked eyes glued on the screen of her phone texting faster than the speed of light.

"Erm,Didn't Sensei gave you a project to create a love song?"Iroha asked resting her chin on her palm

Neru Stopped on her texting.

. . .

"EHHHHHHHHHH?,I forgot all about it!"Neru Shout breaking the ear drums of the Vocaloids she dashed to her room upstairs.

They fainted.

"Ne-ner-ru—chan"Miku said shaking while crawling

"Eh?What *hic*happed here*hic*"Meiko said slowly walking to the dining room with haku holding a dozen of sake bottle.

* * *

><p>*Tap*Tap*Tap*Tap*<p>

Neru Tapped her pencil while staring at the blank music sheet.

The Tsundere Sighed as she looked at the was 11:00 pm

"Mendokusai!(eheheh xDD Neru became the lazy shinobi,Shikamaruu! oh and Mendokusai means:How Troublesome)"Neru whined resting her back on her bed.

"I cant even think of anything"Neru whispered to herself.

Neru saw her yellow phone lying beside her,She was about reach for it when

_"No!,Baka Neru,focus on the song!"_Inner Neru objected.

She shook her head and sat up tapping the pencil once again when her phone took it without hesitation and flipped it open

"A text from haku?"

MESSAGE:

Ano…..Erm Neru-chan aren't you asleep yet I heard shout from here anyway just remember Sensei's advices and you'll finish it in no time don't over do it =) well,um good night!.

A small smile was formed on the Tsunder's face.

"Thanks,Haku"Neru whispered.

She laid her back on her bed,then the voice of Neru's sensei spoke on her head

_"Remember you need an inspiration to do this"_Her Sensei said

"An inspiration?..."Neru Whispered staring at the ceiling when suddenly she remember the dream she had last night.

Neru's Dream:

"Neru,Wait I can explain!" The teal boy chased Neru and Grabbed her wrist.

"Explain what?" Neru said facing the teal boy with teary eyes.

"She's just a friend nothing more,nothing less"Mikuo said explaining the hug he got from Tei Sukone

"So im 'JUST' a friend too?a friend who you can Hug and Hold your hand while walking?,im just the normal girl,no difference of all the girls you've met."Neru said already full of anger as mikuo pulled Neru to a hug.

"You're special to me,Remember that"Mikuo whispered to the girl with yellow showed his fingers to her,he removed a ring from his thumb that revealed a Star tattoo

"No one knows about this tattoo even Miku,Im showing this to you coz' youre special to me"

"Remember that"

-End dream-

Neru was already blushing at the shook her thought of something else,a taste of ice cream but that thought caused her to blush more.

Her eyes widen."Oh my god I didn't licked his ice cream carelessly didn't i?"Neru face already red.

Neru decided to go to the garden to avoid the embarrassing thought taking the blank sheet with her.

The garden cooled Neru for a the fountain with dim light(A/N:The light on the fountain changes its color to the color of a certain vocaloid when a that Vocaloid touch the running this idea is not mine its from the NeruxMikuo Fic I red Credits to him/her sorry I forgot the authors name sorry xDD)

She sat beside the fountain and ran her hands to the running water as the light changed to a dark shade of yellow. she sighed heavily as she turned to the blank sheet.  
><em>"you should go to Mikuo"<em>Inner Neru said

"why would I even!"Neru objected in her head as the embarrassing thoughts went back to her.

_"You need to,Remember what Sensei said?,Inspiration! And since he was in our dream for awhile maybe he would serve as a great inspiration"_Inner Neru reasoned

"Then what do you suggest I do"She shouted at her head.

_"Im you Baka!,You're asking yourself I suppose you know the answers"_Inner Neru said sarcastically

This made Neru to think deeper of what to do,when she felt that she had to talk to mikuo she decided to do it immediately,She went upstairs and walked in front of the teal-haired boy's room

She sigh "Here goes nothing" Neru whispered to herself

She was about to knock at the wooden door when it open revealing a Tall teal-haired guy.

"Leeks..?"Neru whisperd to herself.

* * *

><p>Reviews please..!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Sweet Samples

**Hey Guys,  
><strong>Im very sorry for the very very late and a very very short update.  
>I can explain!<br>Its just that i got sick forgot about this completly and i have a plan for a new story of mine its horror coz' i was very insipired(Playing Fatal Frame 4 for awhile)  
>and ofcourse starring Neru xD so watchout!<br>Anyway  
>Enjoyy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Leeks…"Neru Whispered as her gaze went to Mikuo's Right thumb which was covered by a silver ring

"Erm..Hey,may I help you?..."Mikuo said confused.

"Oh I—," Neru blushed_,"damn!,What am I doing?,he must think im weird"_Neru thought.

"I—I don't know"she said nearly whispering the last 2 words looking down

. . .

"Oh since you're here and we haven't met yet"Mikuo said cutting the akward silence.

He held his hands up for a shake hand."Hatsune Mikuo,Nice to meet you"

"Akita Neru"Neru said shaking his hand.

"So..Cant sleep huh?"Mikuo said scratching the back of his head.

"Not exactly.."Neru noticed the blank music sheet the tsundere was holding.

"Need help?"Mikuo as he went downstairs with Neru trailing him slowly

"Huh?"Neru asked tilting her head to the side when she realized they were already at the garden.

"The song,i mean"Mikuo said sitting gesturing Neru to sit too.

"I—im fine"she lied sitting the opposite side Mikuo was.

"I insist,Im good at composing too ,you know?,im gonna get the guitar stay here OK?"Mikuo said as he stood up and went upstairs.

_"Told yah"_Inner Neru said teasingly.

* * *

><p>"Any advice?"Neru said taking a sip from her coffee<p>

Two hours of thinking of a tune and lyric was a waste as the two talked about random things while waiting for an idea to cross their minds.

"Hmm..an Inspiraton would do"Mikuo said already fond of talking to Neru

"Inspiration?..i don't think so"Neru said crossing her arms.

"Don't you have someone special?,a boyfriend,a crush,anything? Mikuo said strumming a few chords on his guitar.

Neru shook her head.

"No wonder"Mikuo said teasingly.A paperfan landed on his head.

"what do you mean:No wonder?"Neru said Slightly pissed.

"Ow,That kinda hurt"Mikuo said rubbing his head

"Anyway,why dont you sing a song to give me some idea"Neru said already tapping the pencil.

"Good idea..I would play the ponpon for now(Hehe,im in love to the song and if your imagining the scene play the boy version on your head:Kanzentai ver. xD its really awesome the link is in my profile)",Mikuo said

_ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite_

_moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

_moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara_

mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya

"Wow.."Neru she observed Mikuo carefully.

_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
>WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo<em>

"Told ya I was good!",Mikuo said winking at Neru

"Hmm,I still cant think of anything"Neru said bowing her head down scrathing it with both hands.

"Maybe you should take a rest for now"Mikuo said standing

"Right,I should do it Tommorow…"She said with a yawn.

* * *

><p><em>"Good job!"<em>Inner Neru applaud.

"Good job for what?"Neru whispered as she rested her back to her mustard colored bed.

Inner Neru pointed to the music sheet.

_"Look!"_

Neru reached for the sheet

"What the—"

* * *

><p>Review plz i beg xD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:Snip Snip

Hey,Guys

If you guys are waiting for my upcoming Fic:Unlucky  
>Neru's pic is already in my profile<br>and i drew it haha! xDD  
>its her outfit on project diva extent<br>if you dont know project diva  
>Play it!<br>anyway Update is here!

**Disclaimer:**  
>I dont own anything...oh! and sorry for Gumi fans for um...interuppting her sentences ehehe<p>

anyway enjoy!

Reviews plz!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"What the—"

Neru held the music sheet up

Suprisingy,its not blank anymore,it was already full of music notes but without must've wrote it when Neru wasn't looking,she found a small note on the bottom right of the sheet:

_"Hey yellow-head,  
>Since you're busy complaining about this world,I wrote this out so I wont disturb your ranting when some ideas came to me..anyway good luck!"<em>

"Then are you telling me good job?"Neru asked inner Neru

_"ermm…uh..Good job for…um talking so much..ehehe"_Inner Neru said  
><em><br>_"So,youre pointing out that im annoying?"She whispred very pissed out when she remembered she did talk much that time

"Baka!"Neru nearly shouted blushing

She walked to her desk and started writing lyrics.

_"I told you,You should listen to your Inner self often!"_Inner Neru said intrupting Neru from writing.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Beep….Beep<p>

"Already?"Neru rose her head from her already finished half of the song thanks to Mikuo

She stood and made her way to her took out her school uniform

"School already..huh?"Neru whispered rubbing her sleepy eyes followed by a hated just want to go to school because she has basketball training.

Neru is a member of the girl's basketball always wanted to become the team captain,specialy this year because their team captain just represent their school,VOCA high school for music and the sportfest is when Neru is really active in school.

Neru went out for breakfast,when she reached the living room she heard a scissor's snip

SNIP SNIP

"huh…?"Neru scanned the whole living room when she saw a green hair lying beside the couch ,the snipping grew louder as she approach the went around it and saw Gumi sitting while cutting her long(A/N:Yep,long xDD)precious Green hair but failed to cut it properly,her hair can be describe in one word:horrible

"Gumi-chan,what are you doing?"Neru asked Gumi.

"Oh!,you startled me,hehe,well I just want a new look for this school year." Gumi almost dropped her scissors.

"Then why are you hiding behind the couch",Neru raised a brow arms crossed

"Well,erm…I don't want anyone to see it yet-"Gumi said scratching the back of her head when she got interrupted by Luka with a spoon on her hand as she walk from the kitchen

"Gumi-chan!,What happened to your hair!"Luka yelled in shock already shaking Gumi.

Then Gumi told Luka her reason.

"Oh,why didn't you told us?"Luka said

"Well because—" Gumi said then was interrupted yet again by Luka.

Luka snapped her fingers

"I can cut your hair if you want"Luka said excitingly

"Erm..Okay—" Gumi was interrupted again when Luka pulled her to a chair and picked the scissors from Gumi.

"Ermm….Neru-chan,I think you should get some breakfast-"Gumi was yet again interrupted by a loud shout.

"GUMI-Chan!,what happened!,I heard Luka shout your name"Miku said as she dash from the stairs to the living room along with the other vocaloids.

Neru escaped to the kitchen eyes on her beloved phone texting faster than the speed of light before she witness the bothersome scene.

* * *

><p>Neru went back to the living room after her breakfast<p>

"Wow,Gumi-chan is soo Cute!"Miku said With the other girl vocaloids surrounding Gumi.

"Thank—" Gumi started but then was interrupted by Rin's Voice

"Luka-neesan!,Do my hair too Pleasee!"Rin said

"Ok,But your hair is already short,hmm a trim would do"Luka said as she sit Rin and started cutting her hair

Neru walked to Gumi and was very surprised by how Gumi looked with short hair

"Wow,short hair suits you Gumi"Neru said amazed.

"Thank you,Ner—" Once again interrupted by someone,appearantly the vocaloid boys,"Hey!,Girls We're hungry here!"Akaito said from the kitchen.

"Umm…Can I ….Can I serve breakfast?"Haku said blushing.

"Sure,oh and thanks"Luka said not looking away from her gave her a nod and walked straight to the flipped open her yellow phone when Rin yelled  
>"Wow,I look…I look….I look the same…"Rin said disappointedly<p>

"Aw,Cheer up,Still look cute!"Miku said jumping up and down

"Well,that's all I can do"Luka said shaking her head

"My turn!"Iroha shouted and sat on the Snipping chair.

"Oh!"Miku exclaimed then turned to Neru.

"What?"Neru said not taking her eyes on her phone.

"I don't know if I was dreaming,but last night I saw you with Mikuo-niisan"

"What!"Neru almost fell from the couch when she heared the teal beauty's the other girls was shocked

"Yes,im sure I saw you two on the garden last night,actually I was about to fetch a glass of water when I saw you tw—" Miku was pinned to the ground by two vocaloids.

"What happened!"Iroha and Gumi asked in unison as they pinned Miku on the ground. "What were they doing?,were they kissing?Were they holding hands?"Iroha and Gumi asked

"Iroha!,Gumi!,Stop it"Neru yelled blushing and getting Iroha and Gumi off of Miku

"Iroha-chan!,im not done with you yet!"Luka said helping Neru get the two girls off of Miku

"They….They were just talking!"Miku managed to say

"Ehh!,Neru-nee and Mikuo-nii?" Rin already with a teary eyes.

"Rin!,Its not Like that!"Neru said leaving Iroha and Gumi to Luka and went to calm Rin down.

"Hey!,What's happening here!"Mikuo with the other vocaloid boys.

* * *

><p>"Now then,What happened here?"Akaito asked the girls when they were all calm<p>

"Erm..No worries Onii-san!,We were just playing"Miku said avoiding Akaito's gaze

"Yes,Yes,Yes"Iroha and Gumi said nodding.

"Really?"Akaito asked in a very curious he turned to Luka

"It's a girl thing"Luka said.

"Fine,ill leave them to you"Akaito said and went back to the kitchen with the other boys

They had an akward silence after the redhead left but Iroha broke the silence

"What were you really doing last night,Neru?"Iroha asked

"Argg!,I told you,he was just helping me on my song!"Neru said angrly at the hello kitty vocaloid.

"You sure there's no kissy kissy?"Miku asked

"Ofcourse not!"Neru said blushing madly as she slamed her hands on the little table in the middle of the couches

"Okay now,Iroha come back here if you want to finish your trim"Luka said

"You sure there's nothing between Mikuo-nii and you?"Asked Sniffing and hugging an orange plush

"There's nothing,Rin"Neru said not looking away her phone

"Then Prove it"Rin said grabbing the scissors away from Luka and holding it to Neru

"Cut your hair"

* * *

><p>Yepp im planning Neru's look would be like what would she look like in my upcoming Fic:Unlucky<br>I love neru in short hair! xDD  
>Anyway reviews pleasee<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:Im not ready!

Students were walking to school,Cherry blossoms where swaying by the schools entrance,everyone was delighted to see their old,friends and classmates….

But a certain yellow haired was Angrly marching to the gate.

"Ah,School is back"Miku said as they walk towards the building keeping their distance from the angry yellow-haired girl

"Yep,im back to the pool"Gumi said,Gumi was member of the swimming team,She was even the best player of their school

"Speaking of school,have you done your project already?"Iroha asked

"Yep,100% Done—", Gumi said interrupted by an utauloid.

"Miku-chan!"Teto said as she jumped to Miku with a grin.

"Teto-chan!"Miku hugged Teto.

"Eh?,Arent you a student of Utau high Teto-chan,What are you doing here"Rin asked

"Oh,I was only here to deliver frenchbread to you guys!,since its first day and a goodluck for your auditions"Teto Handed them the frenchbread happily

VOCA high would have auditions on first day of classes to determine a particular student's section and the Vocaloids end up on the first section with other teenage superstars of Tokyo,But a certain lazy tsundere always end up on the last section with the less fortunate,less talented,rude and noisy students who doesn't even pay attention to the teachers.

This was one of the reasons why Neru hated School so was the subject of gossip of the section specially of the len fan girls of that section,they always wonder why Neru became one of Crypton's wonderful group,The Vocaloids

"Here you go,Neru!,This frenchbread is very very very extra very special so you can finally be with the Vocaloids!"Teto handed the Bread and Neru snatched it away from Teto

"Like that would ever happen"A girl with a very long blonde hair Pretty features said

Lily,Neru's and Lily always faught for something,big or small,they always have competion with each other Lily always win with her charms and Neru always win with her physical fitness so it always makes them even

"Who said I cant?"Neru said with a death glare to Lily

Lily leaned closer to Neru and poked her forehead teasingly

"I did and by the way your short hair suits you,it makes you look like a tsundere you are"

"Why you-"Neru was ready to beat lily up when Akaito stopped Neru,Grabbing both her arms to her back

"Akaito-kun!,Let go!"Neru yelled breaking free from the Shion's Grip

"Sorry about that,did she troubled you"Akaito said with an attractive smile which got Lily's cheek heat up a little

"No!,Not at all,Are you her big brother?"Lily said still stuned by the attractive boy in front of her

"Oh,no,Im the new Vocaloid"Akaito said extending his hands to Lily  
>"Akaito,Akaito Shion"Akaito introduced himself forgetting Neru as she watched them carefully.<p>

"The name's Lily"

* * *

><p>"I cant believe him!"Neru whispered to herself as she waited for her name to be called in the auditions<p>

"_Jealous much?"_Inner Neru said teasingly

"What are you talking about!"Neru said with a blush on her cheeks

_"Well,You do have the right to be jealous coz' you're his future wife,right?"_Inner Neru said with a smirk

"Shut up!,Im trying to concentrate here!"Neru whispered rubbing her temples

"So did you finished it?"Mikuo said handing Neru the Canned juice as he sat on the vacant seat besides her

"Oh!,I forgot all about it!"Neru said scratching her head with both of her hands

"What!,Geez I already did the tune for you"Mikuo said opening his can and took a sip on it

"Thanks for the tune by the way"Neru almost whispered

"What I didn't heared you"Mikuo lied wanting to hear it one more

"Nothing!,I said nothing"Neru shook her head

"Yuzuru Nagisa,Kitazawa Megumi,Akita Neru,Hatsune Mikuo and Tachibana Mikan,Please proceed to the Audition room"The speaker said

"Come on"Mikuo stood up as he held his hands to the short haired girl

"Your hair suits you by the way"Mikuo said as he pulled Neru up from her seat

"T-thanks"Neru said blushing as they went out of the waiting room

The walk to auditions room was quiet,The other students with them were shaking,they were very nervous about it,one of them has even bitting her nails,As they arrived at the room,Mikuo was greet by a man

"You are Mikuo Hatsune,Right?"The man greet him

"Erm,Yes sir"Mikuo said

"Lets start the auditions with you since you are Miku's big brother,You should have a wonderful Voice"Said the man as he guided him to a small stage of the room"

"As for you,please wait outside"The man said to the others including Neru

"Just because he is a Vocaloid,doesn't mean he has to go first,We all know they always end up at the first section except that girl"The girl with said

"Nagisa-chan,she can hear you"The girl nearly whispered to the angry girl.

"So what Megumi-chan?,she needs to hear it,Why did she even got in that group?,Maybe she paid Crypton."Nagisa said glaring at Neru

Neru kept silent all the time,even she was very very angry.

"Erm..Neru,right?,Lets get something to drink,while waiting"Mikan stood up as Neru nodded,Mikan was obviously Trying to drag Neru away from the gossiping girls

They finally arrived by a soda machine

"Phew,those girls really know how to piss people off"Mikan said as she Pushed some coins on the slot

"T-thanks,Uhh"Neru said almost whipering

"Oh,My name is Mikan,Mikan Tachibana"She said as she handed Neru a soda

Neru accepted the soda and took a sip on it

"Your in the women's basketball team,right?"Mikan said sitting on the floor besides the machine

"Yeah,I was thinking of being the team captain too"Neru said leaning on the wall besides the girl

"Oh,Yes,Sonika already graduated"Mikan said taking a sip on her soda

"I was thinking of joining the team later after the auditions"Mikan said turning to Neru when she heared running footsteps and panting,she turns and saw Megumi panting as she arrived beside the machine

"Akita-san,They called you in"Megumi said panting heavily  
>Neru nodded to Megumi and Mikan as she dash to the hallway to the auditions room<p>

As she reached the auditions room panting heavily

"Miss Akita,Where did you went?,You know its prohibited to run around the campus until your auditions are done"The man said with a death glare

"Gomen!"Neru said bowing then she looked around

"Eh,where is Mikuo-san?"Neru asked

"He's still inside,He had a special request involving you"The man look irritated as he guided Neru inside

"Me?"Neru asked very surprised pointing to herself

Neru went to the stage where Mikuo was,He has a bass guitar with him and an electric handed Neru the electric guitar.

"Why"Neru asked wearing the electric guitar's strap

"Ermm,Actually I composed a duet song,I was planning to perform it with Miku,But I didn't know that….that she was one of the judges"Mikuo said putting a Music sheet on the music sheet stand in front of Neru's mic stand

Neru looked at the judges and saw Miku at the middle,Her usual cheerful face was replaced by a dead serious then she got nervous

"Mikuo,I don't know this song,I don't know,if I could even play it"Neru whispered already panicking

"It…you'll be f-fine"Mikuo said nervous too  
>"Baka!,im going out of here,fix this yourself—" Neru was ready to take the guitar off then she thought the song Mikuo made her,she owes him her life for doing that,even if he did just the tune.<p>

Before she knew it Mikuo already strummed his guitar

To Beyond a Duodecillion  
>(AN:It's a song in project diva extend by rin and len..I have some screen shots of the pv ,its in my profile,plz check xDD)


	7. Chapter 7:Precious Gold and Competition

(Before the first day of school[Snip snip chapter])

Neru's eyes was glaring on the sharp scissors in Rin's hand

"What?" Neru managed to say

"Cut your hair" Rin said still hugging her plush in one arm

"No!, No, I wont, why would even do that!" Neru's angry voice shouted

"Then you're guilty"Rin said emotionlessly

Neru's eyes went to Rin with a very angry glare,Her face red with anger

Neru marched angrily to rin and grabbed the scissors, "Fine!,You know what?,I don't care anymore!" She ran upstairs to her room and slammed it shut loudly

Haku went out of the kitchen with a tray of tea with her

"What happened?" She said as she set the tray on the table on the center of the sofas

"The boys were complaining because we can hear shouting,They told me to check up on you,guys" Haku sat down handing them their Tea

Luka told her what happened

"Rin-chan, you shouldnt have done that" Haku said

Rin looked curious and asked Haku "Why?"

"Actually,it was a long time ago" Haku started

"5 years ago**(Neru is 17 in this fic [so neru was 12 on haku's story] and haku along with mieko,kaito,luka and gakupo are 19 – 18 or something like that)**,Neru always had a short hair,she prefers having a short hair because she was so Active and hyper,She said it was very comfortable having a short always hang with boys too,On valentines day,the girls even give her chocolates because they taught she was a boy,then one day she saw a boy who she had a crush on,since that day ,she always wear earrings to impress that boy"Haku paused looking at them as they gathered around her

" But , when she finally decided to talk to him…That boy…he too thought that Neru was also a guy—," Haku was startled of their reactions

"What!"They all said in unison except haku

Haku nodded, "That very day,I remember…it was the first time I comforted her,She was the one who comforted me all the time,then I got the chance to return her the favor"Haku said looking at her smiling reflection on the tea on her hands

"Then,What happened?"Iroha said eagerly not minding her shaggy hair(Which was not completed,because of Rin taking the scissors away from luka and giving it to neru)

"Then she promised that she would grow her hair,She promised that she will make sure that all boys would fall in love with her hair,Actually…" Haku giggled remembering the memory

"What?"Gumi and iroha was starting to shake Haku

"She was even in tears when she declared it"

"Im feeling very guilty right now"Rin said hugging her plush

"You should Stop her,I know its hard to grow your hair specially to that length"Luka said examining her own hair(Luka's hair is at waist length and Neru's[in my fic] has a knee length),jealous of Neru's long hair

"No,in that state,Neru can hurt Rin,that girl cant control her anger when shes very full of anger"Haku said knowing her friend

"I cant just sit here feeling sorry of what I have done"Rin said feeling more guilty

"I can accompany you,just in case"Haku said standing up offering Rin her hand which she eventually took

They went to Neru's Room quietly,Rin was already shaking as they got closer to the room but Haku gave her a it-will-be-alright pressed her ear on Neru's door,only hearing her crying

"She's crying"Haku said in a hushed voice

"Her hair is really important to her..huh?" Rin said looking down

Haku slowly knocked on Neru's door "its me" she called out

Before she could stopped herself,Rin apologized to neru "Neru-chan!,im so sorry please forgive me,don't cut your hair,I believe you don't like Mikuo-kun so please" Rin clasped her hands over her mouth

Then the door opened revealing a girl with short hair

"I can prove I don't have anything with that idiot(Baka xD)!"Neru yelled at Rin and dragged Haku inside with her

"Eh?" Rin said

Neru closed her door behind her when haku was inside already

"Neru-chan… you shouldn't cut your hair"Haku said feeling sorry for her Bestfriend

Neru pulled the short haired wig away from her head "Heh,Like hell I would cut this precious gold"Neru said tossing the wig to her bed with a smirk on her

"You…You didn't.."Haku said surprised

" I promised,didn't I?"Neru said with a smirk

"So,your gonna keep the fact that you still have your _precious gold_? ?"Haku ask with finger gestures with the last two words

"Looks like it,it would be so troublesome though"Neru said lying on her bed

Haku nodded "Yes,troublesome specialy on your basketball practices"

"You're right" Neru sweatdrop

* * *

><p>(After auditions[im not ready chapter])<p>

Dribble dribble dribble

Neru is having a hard time focusing in both her wig and her hand is always in her head

"Akita-san,is everything alright?"Neru's team mate asked her noticing her hands

"Im f-fine"Neru said then a familiar voice cheered her on

"Go Neru!"Akaito shouted with a big grin,Neru was about to walk to Akaito but someone was with him

"Yes,Go Neru!"Said lily with a smirk on her face hugging Akaito's arm,She glared at Lily and ignored akaito instead

"What's with her?"Akaito asked

"Don't know,By the way,Why are you here?"Lily asked sounding attractive as possible

"Oh,I would tryout for the Men's basketball team later after the women's"Akaito said with a smile

"Wow,what a coincidence,I was trying out to!"Lily said

"Erm,aren't you on the cheerleading already?"Akaito said pointing to the bench where the cheerleaders are

"Erm…I uh Quit,yes I quit"Lily said willing to sacrifice her cheerleading just for Akaito

"Hmm,Better go there already tryouts is about to start"Akaito said pointing at the group of girls surrounding the coach

"R-right!"Lily said finally letting go of Akaito's arm

_"what am I going to do!"_Lily thought nervously as she walked to the group of girls

"Ok,girls you would be divided into two groups and would battle to be the new rookies of VOCA high women's basketball team" the coach said

The girls started the match then Neru saw Lily playing

"Wow,Lily is good at playing!"Neru's team mate cheered Lily on

"What the?"Neru whispered surprised

After the match,Lily's team won the game and the coach welcomed them to the team

"Goodjob girls,Specially lily,You played well in the court"The coach complimented Lily

"Thank you,Ma'am ill do my best to help the team win"Lily said

The coach nodded and announced a few things like Neru being the team captain then dismissed the team

"Wow,Lily I didn't know you were good at basketball"Akaito said to lily

"Heh,I didn't know either"Lily said whispering the last four words

"I need to go ,ryouts is starting,See you later!"Akaito said

_"Score!"_Lily thought proudly

At the locker room,Lily was left behind by the other girls because she was applying make up on her face when Neru showed up

"Lily"Neru said in anger

"Oh ,Hey Captain"Lily said teasingly with a salute

"Why did you join the team?"Neru asked angrily walking to lily

"Because of akaito"A smirk formed on lily's face,She knew that Neru would be very angry about it

"Get out of my team!"Neru pinned lily to the wall holding her by her uniform collar

"I would,in a condition"Lily maintained her Smirk

"What condition?"Neru calmed down a little bit

"Would you be so kind letting me go before discusting about it?"Lily said

Neru released her grip from the girl then sat down on one of the benches of the locker room

"What condition?"Neru asked once more arms crossed

"A fight for love"Lily said with a dramatic tone

"A what?"

"A competion for Akaito Shion"

Neru was shock on the Girl's condition

"Our school event:_My song for you_,Would be a good start for our competion"

VOCA high would have a series of Events for the opening of classes They would have:_My song for you event,Sensei's event and the Opening concert_For the whole month

_"I wont just give my future husband to this witch"_Neru thought glaring at Lily

"You're on!"Neru declared

* * *

><p>(Vocaloid house[dinner time])<p>

"So,How did it go?"Miku asked talking about the auditions

"Why would you ask if you were the judge"Len asked eating his dinner

"Oh yeah,Well my bad"Miku said starting to eat her leaks

"Hey,do you guys already have a composed song for our Event?"Iroha asked

"Event?"Mikuo and akaito asked

"The _My song for you _Event,its like a singing contest but your song needs to be your own composition"Gumi said

"And you need to dedicate it to someone special,The winning contestant and his or her special someone(The one she/he dedicted the song to) would have a week of vacation in a hot spring or somewhere else"Luka added

"Wow"Mikuo and akaito said

"Neh,Rin-chan,Who would you dedicate your song to?"Miku asked Rin excitedly

"You cant tell it to anyone until the event you know?"Rin said with a blush

"Right"Miku said hitting herself with a leak

"Neru-chan, do you already have a song?"Gumi asked Neru

"Not interested"Neru said not looking away from her phone

"Aww,What about that song you were practicing earlier?"Gumi asked

"What song?"Iroha's eye widen

"S-song?"Neru hid her blushing face with her phone

"Yes,um..i heard you singing it,I think the title is Erm…"

"Ai kotoba"Haku said

Gumi snapped her fingers "Yep that one!"

Then all the eyes of the Vocaloid fell to Neru

"A love song?" Rin asked

"Your joining?"Luka asked

"Who would you dedicate it?"Iroha asked

"To your Crush?"Gumi asked

"You have a crush?"Mikuo asked teasingly

"Neru has a new?"Akaito asked a little hurt as he stared at Neru

Neru blushed on Akaito's statement

_"If only,you knew"_


	8. Chapter 8: Another shocking day

Hi guys ...  
>IM SOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo Sooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy!<br>for the VErrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy shhhhhhhhoooorttttttt and veryyyyyyyyyy lattttttttttttte uppppppppdatttttte  
>xDDDD<br>its just that we just moved out and adjusting to a different country is hard so i forgot all about this i know im not supposed to forget this so yeah..xDD  
>and most importantly i would like to thank those who remained supporting this fic and its troublesome author xDDDD really guys i appreciate it and please support the fic until the end<br>Go fighting dreamers! xDDD

* * *

><p>The group scanned the Audition Results posted outside the main building of the school,Each scanning for their names expecting to be in their usual sections.<p>

But things didn't went as expected

"What!?,Last section!?"Rin shouted as if it's the end of the world,Some of the students were staring at her,then she began to cry

"Why!?"Rin said between her sobs

"Oh,Don't be so down,Im Sure Everyone in the first section will miss you—,"Miku was interrupted by a Series of Screech

"Oh my god!"A famous teen popstar screeched After she saw her Result,Then she fainted

"I cant believe this!", "This is a joke!",More and more (former)top section student were all in shock

"Whats with them?"Miku asked in an irritated voice covering her ears with both of her hands as the screams grew worst

Then Miku finally saw her results

"W-what?!"Miku said as she fainted

Neru was still scanning for her name and was very confident because she wont be alone in the last section anymore

But yet again,Things didn't went as expected

Neru's eye widen as she saw her name in gold(top section students always have their name in gold when mentioned or in a posted announcements)

The "former" last section students were crying in joy,some fainted and some ran outside the campus to shoutout that they are finally on the top sections

Neru's eyes were still glued on her golden name when the speaker interrupted the students

"To all students,Please proceed to the assembly Area,Again to all students please proceed to the assembly area for an important announcement" the voice on the speaker announced

The assembly area was filled with sobs(from the former top sectons) and shouts(From the former last section) when the principal spoke

"By now you're aware that there are something happening with the audition results,Please don't complain about it because I have a good reason"The principal said with a strict tone as a Graph appeared on the big screen

"This was the number of our students who had their debut last 2 years,ofcourse most of them were from the top sections" The principal said as she point to the highest point of the graph which was 500(Many xDD)

"And this….this...was the number of our student..LAST YEAR!"The principal Release a dark aura around her as she point to the lowest point which was 2 students

"This year,the best number of debut students in a school will receive an incredible prize,the other music schools don't stand a chance on us but the utau high is not going down without a fight so Students,You know how hard it is to beat the Utau high with such numbers of debut every year so I need you Students to work hard"

the crowd of students murmured to each other

"So that explains your sections,the middle sections went up,the top section went down and the last sections went up,But there is more, I know you students wont work hard without anything so I decided to make this year a whole event,The most section,middle,top or even last section will get the half of the prize"

the student were motivated some were murmuring their plans but some just didn't care

"But ofcourse still some wont cooperate so I made plans for the section/s with least numbers of debut,that section cant join events,no school festival,no lunch breaks(Eating while lecturing),classes on Saturday and specially a month delay on summer vacation"Those powerful words silenced the crowd as the principal smiled with contentment

-Lunch time-

"Wow,Principals pretty motivated about the "incredible prize" thingy"Mikuo said as he shoved his chopsticks on his mouth

"Yep,Utau high really has lots of debut,They got 20 debut students last year and all 20 of them still continue to become popular till now"Miku said

"Hey,What about Our debut students last 2 years?"Rin asked peeling of an orange

"Actually only 5 out of 500 continued till now and none last year"Iroha said

All of them froze,Voca High is dying,Almost 20% of the students Transfers out each people were not interested on studying there anymore and they know that they need to win to regain the students and their trust

"Maybe. . ,Maybe Voca high would be Gon— "Gumi was cut of by Len

"Hey Neru-chan,Can you come with me to the lab?,I forgot something"Len said as he stood and gave Neru a hand

"Eh?"Neru gave him a questioning look

"Anoo…Len I can come with yo—"Rin said fixing her bento box when Len ran without a word,dragging Neru with him

"L-Len?"

"Len-kun,..why do we…have..to…RUN?!"Neru asked len as they arrived at the lab

"Nerrrruuuu-Chaaaaaaaaann!"Len hugged Neru and he was . . . Crying?

"whoah!,H-Hey Len what happened?"Neru said as she wrapping her arms around Len

"I Cant take it anymore!"Len Cried,Neru's Chest was already wet of tears

"Cant Take what?"Neru shouted getting annoyed,Len knows that he already friendzoned Neru(truth hurts!)so Len was on thin ice with Neru Though Neru still cares about him

"Ignoring Rin!"

Neru Froze

"I-Ign-noring?"Neru was in a complete shock,she knows that Len loves Rin that he would even give his life for her and now he was … Ignoring her?"

"W-why?!"Neru asked still in shock as she let her arms fall from Len to her sides

"B-because…"Len said blushing as he let go of Neru

Neru Being impatient and all, tapped her foot impatiently as she raise a brow at Len

"She was Ignoring me since HE arrived,Nothing more comes from her mouth except for him!,I mean,They just met and Rin even cook for him even if she doesn't know how to,And we were together since birth!,Its so unfair!"Len said as he wipped his tears

"Is that all?"Neru said eyes glued on her cellphone screen as she start texting

Neru didn't wait for his respond and walked straight to the door but Len has something more in mind

"Wait!,I actually have a favor to ask you."

Neru then turned to him impatiently

"I want you to be my Girlfriend"

* * *

><p>Oh, and its ok if you get some ideas of your own fic from this fic i dun hav any problems w that xDDD

oh and btw since everyone is doing this i will too xDDD:  
>Disclaimer:I dont own anything,im poor,so i need your reviews,feel free to review for the sake of the poor,troublesome author xDDD<p>

Next chapter will come shortly so please bear w/ me  
>Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
